<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mystery of life by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168880">The mystery of life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles is not related to Bughead, F/M, FBI agents, Fluff, One Shot, horny betty, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty : Don’t worry, I’ve been arrested before. I’ll get us out of this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The mystery of life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buggheadie">Tumblr</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t worry, I’ve been arrested before. I’ll get us out of this.” Betty seemed awfully calm considering the situation they had found themselves in. </p><p>Jughead eyes just about popped out of his head “You what?!” </p><p>“Shh Juggie let me concentrate” she said not even completely listening to him.  </p><p>Two hours ago<br/>
Betty and Jughead were out on date.  Today was one of those rare days they could relax and be with each other. They had been dating for eight years now and their need and attraction to each other hadn’t diminished. </p><p>They went to the movie theatre to celebrate their eight year anniversary. The movie that was screening happened to be “A Rebel without a Cause”. It was a movie both of them adored. One of the things they had bonded over was their love for classics so it was only fitting they watched one to celebrate this milestone of their relationship. </p><p>Betty’s shifty eyes throughout the movie hadn’t gone unnoticed by and he had done the only thing he could think of on that moment, he pulled her closer to with the hand that was wrapped around her shoulders and planted a firm kiss against her lips. He felt her go calm beside him in a second. She started to kiss him back with such force he almost fell of his seat. </p><p>The moment their lips connected, all the thoughts had left her and the only thing on her mind was him and his lips. She knew they shouldn’t do this here and more importantly she shouldn’t lose her focus, but she couldn’t control herself any longer. They were in the top row and the theatre was mostly empty Betty had noticed. </p><p>She threw all caution to the wind and moved over the handle so she could straddle him. She attacked his lips with her teeth and swallowed the moan he managed to let out. </p><p>“Bet-betts we need...we need to stop” Jughead said though he didn’t want to. </p><p>“Babe, don’t think just enjoy and stay quiet.” she whispered in his ear and nipped at his lobe. She ground her hips towards him and felt his growing bulge.  She knew he was losing the last bit of his self control when he bucked his hips into her and buried his hands in her hair before he pulled on it to bring kiss her again. </p><p>This time there was no holding back, they gave it their all to profess their love without saying it out loud. They quickly got rid of their jackets and continued with their rendezvous. </p><p>Just as Jughead was removing his belt, they heard the unmistakable sound of sirens that became louder by the second. They stay there frozen when a flashlight is flashed on them and a pair of handcuff is hung in front of them. </p><p>“You two are under arrest for public indecency. You have the right to remain silent, you have a right to an attorney, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.”</p><p>They didn’t completely register their rights being recited to them and didn’t resist when he moved forward to cuff them together. </p><p>They walked out seconds later into the police van parked at the side of the building. </p><p>Before the door was even closed Betty let out a string of curses while her amused boyfriend looked at her. </p><p>“Really Charles, public indecency? We give you the leader of the pack and you took us? Also why couldn’t you come a few minutes later,  we were kinda in the middle of something” Betty said annoyed at her colleague. </p><p>“What was I supposed to do? That son of a bitch is very good at covering his tracks, he knows what he is doing. I can’t just arrest him for sitting in a theatre. And as for ‘public indecency’, we can at least get him to the station for questioning or something I’ll figure it out and it’ll buy us some time to get something more concrete against him and he won’t run away for five fucking years again. His ‘follower’ are so brainwashed they wouldn’t dare incriminate him. It is infuriating” Charles huffed our </p><p>“Yeah okay you’re right I’m sorry for my outburst, I know how important this case is. But just so you know you owe us, it’s our anniversary you know, we earned ourselves a little fun.” She finished with a wink.  </p><p>“Betty no I don’t need to know that. Both of you, never talk about that again. Also fine you can get the day off tomorrow if we manage to get that bastard by tonight”</p><p>“Challenge accept. Now uncuff us. You better drag his ass over over to jail for a long time.” Betty was still annoyed at being interrupted because of the likes oh him but she knew it came with their line of work. </p><p>“Seriously guys, in the middle of the job?” He asked them minutes later slightly disgusted by them. </p><p>That’s how they found themselves locked in a cell pretending to escape. They had planned the whole thing on the way over to the station. </p><p>“We just need to cause enough drama in the station that all the officers are needed and the ‘questioning’ can be delayed and we can keep him there long enough to get something. You have the address from the tip don’t you Charles?”Betty had gone into work mode and left the playfulness aside for the time being. </p><p>The three of them were part of the FBI and were using one of the police precinct in the city to catch the leader of the cult called “The Farm”. The FBI had been chasing him for fifteen years now. The last five years his whereabouts were unknown. </p><p>Every time they tried to get close to or dismantle the cult, they would relocate and the FBI never got any evidence to prove their inner workings which was selling organs on the black market better known as ‘organ harvesting’. </p><p>Betty and Jughead were tasked with causing the chaos so they were given time they needed to gather evidence against him. </p><p>Betty was the best in the academy to act under pressure and improv. Jughead simply followed her lead by acting to be shocked although he really wasn’t surprised by anything she did anymore. After eight years together they knew each other inside out. </p><p>He was bought out from his thoughts Betty pushed him into the cell wall and attacked his lips with hers. Seconds later the cell was flooded by cops trying to separate them. </p><p>At the same time Edgar was being kept in the interrogation room. When he was bought in, he question Charles, “why am I here, just because I happen to be in the same hall as those disgrace to mankind? It’s not like I was having sex in the middle of a movie theatre.”</p><p>“I’m sorry sir this is protocol, we can’t do anything about it” Charles replied trying to be professional when all he wanted to do was bash this fucker’s head into the wall. </p><p>Before he could do something he would regret, the alarm rang and he was having an internal battle wether to thank or kill Betty and Jughead. </p><p>He locked the door to the room and murmured with satisfaction “you aren’t getting out of there anytime soon Edgar”. </p><p>While Betty and Jughead were wrestling the cops, he signalled them and slipped out to search Edgar’s last known address. </p><p>It had been over two hours  since he reached the house that was off grid. He had gathered a team of intelligence who had gone through the whole house at least five time. But he’s wasn’t going to give up dammit! “Go through the house with a fine comb and look for anything from a piece of hair to a drop of blood, get me anything that can put him behind bars for longer than he can count and I want it yesterday.”</p><p>Another hour went by and he thought to himself ‘I hope they are holding their fort at the station and this is enough to keep him locked in there.’</p><p>He walked into the backyard and tripped  over a water sprinkler. He fell onto wooden flooring in front of him an. Surprising him, it made a thudding notice that suggested that the bottom was hollow He righted himself. ‘Oh why didn’t I think of this before, of coarse he had a hollow floor’ he thought to himself mentally beating himself for this slip up that had cause them a few precious hours. He kicked hard down on the floor which cracked under the pressure. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the bright light in the compartment,he found himself facing what seemed to be organ containers surrounded by dry ice. </p><p>He cautiously walked over to one and opened it while waving over for backup. There inside was a human heart. ‘Holy shit! HOLY SHIT WE DID IT. We fucking did it!’ He thought in glee. </p><p>“Gather all the evidence and take it to the forensics right now. I need something to connect him to the house, that tip isn’t enough. Others who came with me, we are going back to the precinct, he is going to be in jail for a long fucking time. This is enough to arrest him for now. LET’S GO, THERE’S NO TIME TO WASTE.”</p><p>He walked in there with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen and was enveloped in a group hug with Betty and Jughead who had figured out that they had won. Things on their side of the investigation also went smoothly and if they were being honest quiet fun for them, that was until they had been put in separate cells. The mayhem however was continued by undercover cops until a smug Charles had come back. </p><p>Three of them marched over to the interrogation room which held Edgar. “Well,well Edgar you’ve certainly become sloppy. Ten years, ten fucking years of my life were lost because of a piece of shit like you and you Know I what, it has made this” he put the cuffs on him “even more satisfying”</p><p>Looking at him inside that cell was the best feeling they had ever felt. All three of them were smirking at the man on the other side of the bars. They were happy to see that monster exactly where he belonged and they all hoped the rest of his life is spent in misery. </p><p>“You two can leave now, and please don’t come tomorrow, I don’t want to witness that again. I think you both have scarred me enough for five lifetimes.”</p><p>“You got it Charlie” Jughead’s chuckled and walked away from their rollercoaster of a life, for a day at least. </p><p>“We got him Juggie, we finally got him!” Betty said excited as she hugged him tightly to her. </p><p>“We certainly did” he stroked her hair and squeezed her in his own excitement.</p><p>Betty kissed him again, her legs went around his waist and are arms behind his head. </p><p>“Betty, baby not here...wait” he pulled away from her and walked her to the car. “We are going for a drive. Do you think you can control yourself Betty, you certainly are in the mood today.”</p><p>“Yes I can” she pouted at him. “But do I have to? Can’t we just go home Jug, I am exhausted also I have stuff to do”</p><p>“Babe you have stop calling me stuff” Betty giggled at that and gave him a playful slap on his shoulder. “No we can’t, this is very important”</p><p>“Fineeeee” she whined and held her hand out for him to hold. Betty fell asleep with her hand still interlocked in his. </p><p>He woke her up with a soft kiss and walked out to the other side of the car to help her out. </p><p>Betty looked up to see they were at “The Split Bean”. It was where they had met eight years ago during the fated rush. They were both regulars there during their time at the academy. They had both been stuck together due to the lack of seats and hours later when the cafe was empty, they were still there together talking and maybe a little bit more. </p><p>More often than not they were found there at all times of the day cuddling on the sofa in the corner which they had claimed as theirs. It was where they had opened the letter from the academy together and it’s where Betty had found the last piece of evidence to solve the first case assignment to them along with many others. </p><p>“Juggie what are we doing here, it’s midnight. You know Pop doesn’t keep it open past 10” Betty laughed in confusion. “You delayed our fun to come here and do what exactly...?”</p><p>“Just trust me” he took her hand and walked them inside the cafe </p><p>Betty was surprised to see the place lit with fairy lights and Polaroids that they had taken over the years were hung throughout their tiny heaven. ‘Their’ couch was the only one there sat in the middle of the shop. She was in awe of the efforts her boyfriend had gone through to make this day a special one. </p><p>She thought back to eight years ago when had finished her last exam and was officially over with college. Her friends were still writing their’s so to wait, she walked into the coffee shop to find it with people swarming like bees. The waiter had apologised profusely and led her to the table with a boy, no man with dark hair and the most striking blue eyes she had ever seen, he had led to her Juggie. </p><p>Turning back now she gasped at the sight in front of her, Jughead was on his knees with an ring box open in his hand. He looked at her with vulnerable eyes and a soft expression that had only love for her. </p><p>“Betts, all the years I’ve known you have been the happiest years of my life. You are the reason I wake up in the morning and you are the reason I am here today, a successful FBI agent, it was you who turned my passion for mystery into something so much more. I love all your mood swings, especially the horny ones” they both gave out a teary laugh<br/>
“I love the how smart you are, how caring you but most of all I love how you love me. You stole my heart years ago and I never want it back. I want to keep loving you and I want you to love me. I want to grow grey and old with you. So Betty will do me the honour of being my wife. Will you marry me?</p><p>Betty nodded her her head up and down almost giving her a whiplash. “YES. Yes of course I’ll marry you!”</p><p>She lunges at him before he could get off his knees and they both toppled down to the floor, lips still connected. </p><p>Betty looked down at him lovingly “I think we forgot the ring” she whispered. He laughed and reached for the box that had fallen behind him. </p><p>He pull the ring out of the blue velvet box and slid it onto the finger of her extended hand. He bought her hand to his lips and left a kiss on the knuckle of her ring finger. </p><p>“I love this” she said look at the elegant diamond ring that now sat on her finger. “And you”. </p><p>Before anymore words could be spoken between the two, the lights came on and they were surrounded by their friends and family.  They all knew Betty realised. </p><p>“Archie kept a secret?” Betty whispered to him and they both lay fully on the ground and started to laugh uncontrollably. </p><p>The others just looked at them like they grown three head but let them be in their tiny bubble. </p><p>Veronica and Kevin screamed so loud once they were done laughing that Jughead swore he had gone deaf to which Betty had pinch his side and told him to be nice. </p><p>Once they were all settled down for dinner, FP taps his glass to gather everyone’s attention and gives a toast that had nearly everyone in tears, even Alice who is known for her cold demeanour. </p><p>“Betty, I cant thank you enough for taking care of my son and loving him all these years, I don’t think I could ask for a better bride for my son and I’m privileged to sop call you my daughter in law. And Jughead, son I love you so much, I know I’ve not always shown it but I do, I hope you know that. Both of you kids deserve all the happiness you are getting. To Betty and Jughead”</p><p>Everyone raised their glasses and repeated “To Betty and Jughead”</p><p>Jughead sneakily bought his hand to join Betty’s on her stomach under the table, she had gotten a slight bump in the past 10 weeks which was hardly noticeable unless you knew it was there. He leaned over and whispered in her ear “do you want to tell everyone about this” as he stoked her swollen belly </p><p>“No, not tonight, tonight’s about us”  she replied as she snuggled further into him. They had found out about it a month ago during their trip to the ER when jughead thought he had broken his hand, “he’s dramatic” Betty had told the doctor with an eye roll and then proceeded to throw up in the sink nearby. The results they were fearing had given them the best news of their life. </p><p>The party lasted into the early hours of the morning and  Betty and Jughead enjoyed the new development in their relationship. While they cuddled on ‘their’ sofa with everyone they loved celebrating them. It’s all they could ever asked for and Betty couldn’t think of a better word to describe this moment, it was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>